Providing materials for replacing a building roof is a time consuming, labor intensive job. Generally, it requires use of different mechanical devices, as well as manual labor, to lift materials from a supply truck and place them on a roof. Also, it is not always possible to move that supply truck into a location adjacent to a building. Fences, lawns, shrubs, and other property fixtures may stand in the way and can easily be damaged by the supply truck. It is even more likely when dealing with a typical large supply truck.
Therefore, there is a long felt need to have a vehicle that could move around a typical landscaped yard surrounding a building and could position building materials to an extended position without damaging the property.